The present invention relates to a gangway construction for vehicles.
As in examples shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 41426/84, most of conventional gangway constructions for vehicles or railway cars are made so that upper portions of two-divided units are coupled to each other by hinge means or fastening means provided around the two-divided units.
In the conventional constructions, it is necessary to manually carry out an insertion or removal of pins of the hinge means or a fastening or disconnecting of the fastening means for the two-divided units, upon the connecting or disconnecting operation of the vehicles. Thus there is a problem such that it is impossible to automate the connecting and disconnecting operations.